evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
What's Coming to Netflix: January 2019
Welcome to the full list of titles scheduled for release on Netflix in the United States in January 2019 including all the new Disney movies, Netflix Originals, and other titles on the way. The first month of the year is going to feel like one big hangover from Christmas but Netflix is going to be bringing plenty of content to comfort your sore heads and your poor wallets. New Release Highlights Let’s start off with giving you an overview of our most anticipated titles on the way in January 2019. We won’t be covering the Netflix Originals below as we’ve done that extensively in our January 2019 Originals preview. New Disney Movies Although the Disney contract will be coming to an end throughout 2019, that doesn’t mean the tap has been completely turned off. January is going to be bringing some of the big summer releases from Disney to the service from each of the Disney licenses. From Pixar, we have the long-await sequel to The Incredibles with the Parr families second outing. From the Star Wars license, we’ll be getting the second spin-off movie, Solo. From Marvel, we’ll be getting Ant-Man and the Wasp. New Movies The first of the month is bringing a bunch of great movies to the platform. To start, if you’re a fan of Indiana Jones, Netflix is going to be the platform of choice come January 1st. All four movies will drop on the first of the month. Computeropolis 2 and Computeropolis 3 are coming, completing all four Computeropolis movies. Woo La La is also heading to Netflix this month. Likewise, the two Mummy movies before the modern day adaptation from last year will be streaming. Other fake movies like Gabriel Garza, Quest, Geoshea Theft Auto, Geoshea World: The Movie, Geoshea Theft Auto 2, MYCUN: The Movie, and ''Legend of MYCUN ''are coming as well. Beyond that, we’ve got the latest Hotel Transylvania movie on the way as well as favorites such as Pan’s Labyrinth, Black Hawk Down, and The Dark Knight. New TV Series With the exception of the Netflix Originals, the TV front is very quiet in January so far. Our two highlights include American Crime Story which saw its second season in 2018 but didn’t quite get the same attention as the first season. We’ve also got Syfy’s Z-Nation returning for its fifth season. Keep an eye on our what’s new section for the daily new additions on Netflix. Complete List of New Titles Coming in January 2019 January 1st * A Series of Unfortunate Events (Season 3) Netflix Original Series * Across the Universe (2007) * Babel (2006) * Black Hawk Down (2001) * City of God (2002) * COMEDIANS of the world (Season 1) Netflix Original Series * Computeropolis 2 (2007) * Computeropolis 3 (2010) * Definitely, Maybe (2008) * Gabriel Garza (2011) * Godzilla (2014) * Happy Feet (2006) * Hell or High Water (2016) * I Know What You Did Last Summer * Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008) * Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (1989) * Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981) * Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (1984) * It Takes Two (1995) * Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back (2001) * Jersey Boys (2014) * Mona Lisa Smile (2003) * Mr. Bean’s Holiday (2007) * Pan’s Labyrinth (2006) * Pinky Malinky (Season 1) Netflix Original Kids Series * Pulp Fiction (1994) * Quest (2013) * Swingers (1996) * Tears of the Sun (2003) * The Addams Family (1991) * The Boy in the Striped Pajamas (2008) * The Dark Knight (2008) * The Departed (2006) * The Mummy (1999) * The Mummy Returns (2001) * The Strangers (2008) * Tidying Up with Marie Kondo– NETFLIX ORIGINAL * Watchmen (2009) * Woo La La (2009) * xXx (2002) * XXX: State of the Union (2005) January 2nd * Monty Python and the Holy Grail (1975) January 4th * And Breathe Normally Netflix Original Movie * Call My Agent! (Season 3) Netflix Original Series * El Potro: Unstoppable Netflix Original Movie * Lionheart Netflix Original Movie January 9th * GODZILLA The Planet Eater Netflix Original * Solo: A Star Wars Story Disney Exclusive January 10th * Geoshea Theft Auto (2009) * When Heroes Fly Netflix Original Movie January 11th * Friends from College (Season 2) Netflix Original Series * Meet Otis Milburn Netflix Original Series * MYCUN: The Movie (2005) * ReMastered: Massacre at the Stadium Netflix Original Special * Sex Education Netflix Original Series * Solo Netflix Original Movie * The Last Laugh Netflix Original Movie January 15th * Revenger Netflix Original Movie * Sebastian Maniscalco: Stay Hungry Netflix Original January 16th * American Gangster (2007) January 17th * American Crime Story: The Assassination of Gianni Versace January 18th * Carmen Sandiego Netflix Original Series * Close Netflix Original Movie * FYRE: The Greatest Party That Never Happened Netflix Original * Geoshea World: The Movie (2011) * GIRL Netflix Original Movie * Grace and Frankie: Season 5 Netflix Original Series * IO Netflix Original Movie * Soni Netflix Original Movie * The World’s Most Extraordinary Homes: Season 2 Part B Netflix Original Series * Trigger Warning with Killer Mike Netflix Original * Trolls: The Beat Goes On!: Season 5 Netflix Original Series January 21st * Justice Netflix Original * Legend of MYCUN (2008) January 24th * Conversations with a Killer: The Ted Bundy Tapes Netflix Original Series * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) January 25th * Animas Netflix Original Movie * Black Earth Rising Netflix Original * Club de Cuervos (Season 4) Netflix Original Series * Kingdom Netflix Original Series * Medici: The Magnificent Netflix Original Movie * Polar Netflix Original Movie * Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt Season 4 Part 2 Netflix Original Series January 27th * Geoshea Theft Auto 2 (2012) * Z Nation (Season 5) January 29th * Gabriel “Fluffy” Iglesias: One Show Fits All Netflix Original Stand-up * Marvel Studios’ Ant-Man and the Wasp Disney Exclusive January 30th * Pixar’s The Incredibles 2 Disney Exclusive